


Dancing

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Dancing, F/M, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Jaime and Cersei have fun after the party is over.





	Dancing

I joined her on the balcony. She was resting her arms on the railing, her head on her hands as she was bent over at the waist. I moved behind her quietly and pressed against her backside, hands running over her hips.

She jumped up, startled, but did not turn around. She knew it was me. I pressed against her tightly and nuzzled her cheek with my nose.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered.

I heard her sigh as I moved my hand across the flat plane of her stomach and then up to her breast where her nipple would be. I kissed her cheek twice.

She turned around, pushing me gently away from her and moving to sit on the bench across from us. I knelt before her and held her hips once more as she sat. I pressed my face into her thighs and just enjoyed the feel of her, her softness.

She ran her fingers through my hair, over my scalp. How I wished we could be like this always.

"How are your feet?" I asked, leaning back and running my hand up her calf and then down, lifting her leg by her foot. I squeezed it gently, massaging it for her.

"Believe it or not, Robert might actually make a better king than he does a dancer." She gibed.

I laughed at that, but took pity on her sore feet.

I drew myself up next to her and swung her legs over mine, taking each foot in turn and massaging it. Her skin there was soft and smooth, and I enjoyed the feel of it. We could hear the music coming from downstairs.

"Do you like to dance?" I asked, bringing a foot to my lips and kissing it gently.

She nodded.

"You need a better partner, then." I said, suddenly slipping out from under her legs and bowing before her, my hand stretched out to her.

She laughed.

"My lady?" I asked, "may I have this dance?"

"Jaime." She scoffed, as though I were being ridiculous.

But when I didn't move, she smiled. She took my hand and I pulled her up and into my arms. That was the thing about my sister. She liked to pretend she was above everything, but I knew she wanted to have fun just like everyone else. She'd always been remarkably bad at fun. Luckily, she had me.

This wasn't even for fun, though, at least not completely. I wished it could've been me swaying her around the dance floor, holding her tightly in my arms as we moved along with everyone else.

We couldn't do it in public, but we could still dance together here. I held her at her waist, my other hand holding hers. She smiled trustingly at me and I smiled back, pulling her tight, her hips pressed against mine.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and we were off, dancing around the balcony in perfect time with one another and the music.

I was silly at first, just wanting to make her laugh again. Her laughter was one of my favourite things in the world. And so I twirled her, dipped her, hugged her to me and rocked her. And she laughed. And for a moment, we weren't hiding. We were there with everyone else, having our own fun, loving one another as publically as they could.

When the music slowed, she leaned her head on my chest. I took my hand from her waist and stroked her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. How I wished I could be like this always. She exhaled deeply and held my shirt tightly with her free hand as we danced gently.

When the song was over I ran my fingers through her hair once more, angling her face up to me and kissing her.

She melted into me, her whole body relaxing and leaning against mine. I enjoyed the feel of her weight as I rested my head atop hers and allowed myself to relax as well.

"One more song?" She asked.

But it was over. The party was over.

"I'll still dance with you." I said. "One more."

We were a bit more weary of being interrupted this time as I hummed my own tune for us to dance to, but nobody disturbed us.

We heard the chatter below as people filed out, but we ignored it. I made her laugh again by humming the middle part of the song quickly so that we had to move furiously.

When I finished my song, we stopped dancing but she didn't let go of me. I pressed her against the wall and kissed her deeply.

"I wish we could've spent the whole night dancing." I whispered when I'd pulled away.

She smiled softly at me and nodded. We just stood there for a moment, each of us wanting more than we could offer and more than we could hope to take.

"I should go." She whispered.

"I love you." I said, kissing her once more before stepping back and allowing her to leave.

I walked through the party once more, watching as guests continued to leave. I was looking for Robert. I didn't want him to go to bed with Cersei unless he was utterly sloshed. Anything less might result in him hurting her.

When I found him, he was passed out on the floor of a guest room, a whore sleeping in the bed above him. I told one of the kingsguard to stay watch there for the night. Robert would be there 'till morning.

I exhaled a sigh of relief as I walked back to my chambers. If nothing else, I knew my sister was safe for the night. But I couldn't stop thinking about her. Robert would not return to his room until morning...

I found myself suddenly walking toward her chambers. I slipped in quietly. It was dark. She had already retired for the night.

I saw her under the covers thanks to the pale moonlight and I made my way over to her.

I shed my clothes quietly as I stood beside the bed and climbed in wearing only my small clothes. I pressed against her backside, draping my arm over her waist and breathing in the smell of her.

She whined and pushed me away. I pressed back against her and she sighed.

"Robert stop."

"Shh. Shh." I hushed.

Her grip tightened on my arm and she ran her hand up to my bicep and then back down before turning in my arms.

"Jaime?" She whispered, hopeful.

I smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, worried. "Robert will be back soon."

I shook my head. "He's um... Sleeping the party off until morning." I said.

She seemed unsure.

"I have someone guarding the room there. I locked the door here. We'll be ok." I assured her.

She cocked her eyebrow the way she did and I laughed.

"We'll be ok." I whispered, leaning in and kissing her softly, slowly.

I let my tongue graze her lips. She parted them for me and I just barely allowed my tongue to make contact with hers before pulling back, teasing her.

"I never get to see you in your nightclothes." I whispered.

I leaned over her and lit the candle by her bedside with one hand. When I returned myself over her, she wrapped her hand around my neck and pulled me back against her lips. We kissed for a long while and when I pulled back, she whimpered. I stroked her cheek with my index finger but sat back, so I could see her whole body.

She wore a mint green silk nightdress. It was simple. There was a bit of lace on her neckline, and the straps on her shoulders were impossibly thin. When I allowed myself to focus, I noticed that her nipples were hard and visible through the thin silk.

"Mm." I hummed, smiling and cupping one of her breasts in my hand.

I ran my thumb over her nipple, circling over and over. She smiled and sighed, her eyes half-lidded and dusky.

"Do you like that?" I asked.

She nodded, mouthing, 'yes', before taking my free hand and placing it over her other breast, working my hand so that I was kneading here there.

I smirked. When she removed her hand from mine, I went back to teasing her nipples, enjoying the taught feel of them and the way they looked through the silk. She stretched her neck in pleasure and I jumped at the opportunity to lick her there, sucking and nipping and making her squirm. I moved up to her ear.

"Do you know how hard it is not to touch you at those parties?" I asked. "Do you know how hard it is not to touch you every moment I'm with you?" I burned for her.

"Jaime." She breathed.

"I want you so badly it hurts." I whispered. It was all true. She had always been my weakness.

I leaned back again and slipped the silk straps from her shoulders, sliding her dress down so her breasts were exposed, nipples hard and erect. I leaned down and took teach one in my mouth, one at a time, swirling my tongue and sucking and doing whatever I could to get her to make those sweet sounds I loved so much. She didn't disappoint.

Her fingers were wrapped in my hair, and she ground her hips against mine. The thin layers covering is obviously didn't do much to hide the fact that I wanted her... Very much, right now.

I pulled back again, running my hand down her face, over her cheek, and then my finger over her lips, plump and soft, swollen from all the kissing.

"Tell me what you want." I breathed.

Her tongue darted out and lapped at my finger. I watched intently as she took it into her mouth and sucked on it, moving it in and out, swirling her tongue over the tip of it.

"Ah. Cersei..." My cock was painfully hard.

She smiled and took my hand, pulling it from the suction of her pursed lips with a pop. She guided it down between us and into her smallclothes, down, down, down until I felt her lips, her wetness. I squeezed my eyes shut at the feeling. It was impossibly erotic.

"I'm so wet, Jaime." She whispered softly.

The innocence in her voice made me shudder.

She moved my finger inside of her for a minute, and I felt her walls tighten around me.

"Look at me." She breathed.

I opened my eyes and watched as she pulled my finger from inside of her, and guided it up to my mouth. I sucked on my finger without question, tasting her on me. I wanted more.

She smiled at me hungrily. I was going to pull her dress up and bury my face between her thighs but she pulled me down to her before I had the chance. She kissed me roughly.

"Let me taste you." I whispered between kisses.

"Mh." She moaned, our tongues fighting for dominance. "Touch me first."

I pulled her dress up and ran my finger over the silk of her smallclothes.

"Gods." I breathed, as I felt the warm wetness through the silk.

"Oh." She said sweetly, when I brushed over her nub. "Jaime, right there."

I smiled. "I know." I breathed.

"Mmm." She hummed, smiling at that. I knew her body like the back of my hand.

She moved her hips with me. Oh, I tried so hard not to imagine what it felt like to be inside of her.

"Can I take them off?" I asked, my voice nearly breaking.

She shook her head. "You first."

It was hard to stop touching her but I shed my underclothes quickly, running my hand over my length, finally giving it a bit of attention. She took it in her hands as I knelt over her and ran her hands up and down, collecting all of the glistening wetness she'd milked from me and coating me in it.

The sound her hands made as they glided over my shaft were obscene and only made me harder. I began to rub her through her silk underclothes again. I watched as she bit her lip.

She brought the head of my cock to her silk and rubbed it over herself there. She held my cock against her and grinded against it until it was weeping with want.

"You're wet, too" she whispered.

She let go of me and pulled me by the backs of my thighs up her body. I watched while she took my cock and rubbed it over one nipple and then the other, teasing herself and coating them in my juices. They were rosy pink and shining now, and I longed to suck on them again, but she pulled me up again and kissed the tip of me softly.

Then, looking in my eyes, she slowly swirled her tongue around the tip, and lapped at it. Fuck, I couldn't take it.

She gave in, taking me in her mouth and sucking. I nearly came but she released me, pushing me back to my original spot. She took me back in her hands and guided me into her underclothes. She slid me through her lips and I groaned at the slick wetness.

"Cersei..." My voice shook. I was wrecked. Putty in her hands.

But I could tell she wanted me too. I could tell by the way she bit her lip, and the way her hand shook as it held me.

Suddenly, I felt the pressure of her thumb and then I was inside of her. It happened so abruptly that I didn't even recognize the moan it elicited out of me as mine.

"Ohh." She breathed.

I moved inside of her out of necessity. The feeling of her around me was overwhelming.

"Oh gods." I moaned, pulling at her underclothes. I wanted to see where we were joined.

She moved her hips up so that I popped out of her and could pull the silk off her before quickly sinking back in.

We both moaned loudly as we were united. I watched us for a while before it became too much. Then, I pressed myself flush against her, my forehead to hers. I cradled the back of her head as I kissed her deeply, moving against her all the while.

I thrust into her lazily, enjoying the feeling. There was nothing like her. Nobody like her. She moaned softly with each thrust and I couldn't help thinking how perfect she was. How perfect we were together. I laced my fingers through hers and she looked me right in the eyes.

"More." She whispered, her lips brushing mine. "Jaime I want more."

I had to process what she was saying to me before nodding and moving faster.

I felt her legs around my hips, pulling me deeper. I moaned this time and the smile that it put on her face made me chuckle. I kissed her softly.

"If I could have you every moment of every day," I whispered, "I'd still want more."

She smiled widely at that, rolling her hips and making me moan again.

I slipped my hand between us to find her little nub again and rubbed her there as I pushed into her.

She moaned and shuddered and came hard against me, biting my shoulder to keep quiet.

"Fuck." I whispered at the feeling. She convulsed around me and it made me come, shaking, panting, against her.

She pulled me down by my neck so we were kissing again, long and deeply. It was hard to think of anything but the feeling of ecstacy coarsing through my body.

"I love you." I breathed as I pulled away. "Cersei. I love you." Her name felt perfect on my tongue.

She nodded, her fingers scraping along the back of my skull.

"I love you, Jaime." She sighed.

I rolled off of her and pulled her into my arms. We lay there for a few minutes, collecting ourselves before she looked up at me and asked, "do you still want to taste me?" I smiled. I did.


End file.
